For his heart a star was born
by The-Orange-Kitsune
Summary: Yet another girl from the future stumbles into the feudal era. Her name is Nova, and she’s no ordinary girl… a Sess/OC fic. Rated R for violence, and Language. Not a Lemon! But some adult situations will arise. (Not as retarded as it sounds) ^_^


Howdy! Hope you like the fic. And here's the disclaimer: I don't own the Inu-Yasha gang, or Sessohmaru-sama, no matter how much I want to. NOW! On with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" June! I've got him on the radar. It's most defiantly the rebel, and send me extra supplies cause it looks like he's got friends!" hissed a young woman, who was crouched down in the bushes.  
  
"Alright. It should be there." Replied a woman's disembodied voice.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she leapt in to the light.  
  
"Stop! This meeting is not sanctioned and therefore it is punishable by law." She bit out through frowning lips, as her long brown hair blew gently in the wind. Soon after a hideous creature moved itself into the warm yellow glow of the streetlights. Its shadow enveloping the girl's small frame.  
  
"And just who the fuck are you that you think you can order me around, bitch?" It said as it fell into a defensive stance upon seeing her gun pointed at it's misshapen head.  
  
"I'm Class A agent Nova Shaharah, and this is a government owned facility. I'd suggest that you turn your self over to me before I'm forced to remove your ugly head." She said while her dark green eyes darted around looking for the monster's hidden friends. " And you may want to tell your buddies that if they come any closer they'll be dead before they can scream in pain." She snarled out as her lips twisted into a feral smile.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" he screamed in outrage. " I am the strongest Youkai there ever was and you are nothing but a weak human!" He ranted.  
  
But when he only received a small snort of disgust from the girl he charged, blindly at her. She moved swiftly out of the way and turned around before the youkai even had time to realize that he missed her, but as soon as he did he unleashed a guttural sound of outrage and turned around with and enraged expression clearly evident on his hideous face. Shouting he ran towards her once more, but this time she didn't move she simply stared him down as he charged towards her. Then there was blood, it was as if it came from everywhere covering everything in its path and coating it with the sickening scent of death.  
  
But when the fountain of blood died down the only thing any of the other youkai saw was Nova. She stood there with her brown hair covered in the sticky substance and her pale skin now a blood red color. Staring in shock the group of youkai did nothing until they heard her small laugh followed by a mocking tone, " .strongest youkai there ever was, hn?" she snorted with disgust.  
  
But as soon as these words left her mouth they were upon her, encircling her, leaving her no chance of escape. She stood there seemingly unfazed, calculating her next move. 'I have to get out of here. There's too many of them, and if I stay they'll kill me for sure.' She thought to herself, as she located the weakest of the group and aimed her attack at them. Firing her gun she ran towards the opening she had just made.  
  
"June! I need directions!" She shouted as she ran almost blindly in the dark. Her only light coming from the streetlight behind her. Where she could hear the occasional curse as they began to chase her. 'What I wouldn't give for a youkai's speed!' She thought as she raced on.  
  
"I've got a location now, there should be some ancient ruins up ahead. Just keep going straight!" Informed the disembodied voice.  
  
"I don't think I'll make it." Nova whispered quietly.  
  
"Keep running!" The voice commanded. As she speed up and her whole body tightened, the mussels straining as some of the now dry blood cracked and fell off. She pushed forward and never looked back, but she knew they were close, so she kept going. 'Just a little farther and you'll be safe!' Her mind screamed at her. But then her foot caught on something and her body began it's descent, her head connected with something hard and cold, slightly damp with the morning's dew and her vision went reeling. Her last thought, before she blacked out, echoed through her mind. 'I'm going to die' Little did she know that this was just the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Gomen! It's pretty short and it doesn't look like an Inu-fic! It will! I promise. This is just the prologue. If you like it even a little then leave a review or e-mail me! I'd love to hear what you think, and I may even fill a request or two. ^_~ The Orange Kitsune 


End file.
